The Final Encounter
by Jim Crafurd
Summary: A LeafWing dragonet, Springflower, is having to go to Jade Mountain Academy, in which she is quite excited for, she meets her clawmates, and makes new friends. She goes on a dangerous adventures and gets hurt along the way. Worst of all, the Pantalian’s enemy, the HiveWing Queen, comes back to kill all of them. Will Springflower and her friends kill the queen once and for all?


Springflower jumped out of bed and hit her head on the top of her cave bedroom. She rubbed the top of her head and looked around the room in confusion.

She moved there about 3 months ago and wasn't quite used to the caves yet, for she had previously slept in a LeafWing hut in the Poison Jungle.

Her aunt, Sagebush, burst through the door and grabbed Springflower by the wing. "If you make another noise, I'll slit your throat like I did to your mother, " she hissed.

Springflower nodded very quick to show that she wouldn't peep until she got to school. School! She totally forgot! As Sagebush stormed out of the room, Springflower gathered all of her books and raced out of the bedroom door.

Of course, she was going to be the one of only the few LeafWings there, though she didn't mind that at all.

Her uncle, Honeymoon, stood in the way of her and growled. "You get to stay there right?" he spat. Springflower had never liked her aunt or uncle, not only because of their rude attitude, but also because her mother was killed by Sagebush.

"Yes, Uncle Honeymoon," she sighed. He got infuriated at her for calling him _Uncle, _and he slashed her right under the eye with his sharp claws. Springflower tried not to make a reaction because when she did, her aunt would threaten her to eat poison berries.k

She got ready for school and stepped out of the side door of the house, lightly touching the cut on her face. _People are going to make fun of me for this _she thought to herself. She opened her big leafy wings as wide as they could go, and she pumped them hard and made her to Jade Mountain Academy. As Springflower got closer, she saw the small figures of dragonets hugging their parents goodbye. _I wish I had parents who loved me. _She shot a sad face at a SeaWing saying goodbye to their brother. She landed calmly and quietly, being careful not to make a sound as she suddenly felt very sad to be at school.

Springflower spent all of her life getting teased and scratched and no one was there to stand up for her. She never trusts anybody anymore, and large crowds make her very frightened of what could happen. Though today, she walked through the crowd of dragons and all of them seemed very kind, one even smiled at her.

As Springflower came to the entrance to the school, she looked to the side as a coconut hurled toward her. She ducked right away and dodged it. Two little rose-gold RainWing dragonets came to face her and apologize.

"We are sooo sorry," one said. "Yeah, both of us," the other nodded. Springflower sighed and nodded, "It's OK, accidents happen, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," the first dragonet shrugged. The second shot her talon out in front of Springflower and said,"Hi! I'm Rosemerry!"

The first dragonet did the same. "Hello. I'm Tulip," she said excitedly.

"I'm Springflower," she said. "I should probably get my schedule and my room, I'll see you two later."

Springflower walked into the school, immediately overwhelmed by the amount of dragonets there were. She looked at the four older dragons, and recognized them right away. There was Sunny, who was a SandWing, Clay, a MudWing, Starflight, a NightWing, and Tsunami, a SeaWing. Springflower stepped shyly towards the other dragons from the prophecy.

Sunny scanned the crowd and her eyes landed on Springflower. She yelped with delight and went over to the LeafWing. "You must be Springflower! How nice to finally meet you," she shook Springflower's talons violently. "You can go get your map and schedule from Fatespeaker over there!" Sunny said, pointing at the large, black dragon with the silver teardrop scalein the corner of her eye.

Springflower gulped and walked over to Fatespeaker. Fatespeaker looked up from her scrolls and stared at Springflower for a long time.

"Y-your a LeafWing, oh my— nevermind that, you must be... let me think... Springflower!" She yelped in excitement.

"Yes... I am," Springflower mumbled.

"Here," Fatespeaker lunged two scrolls into the pile of books Springflower was carrying. "These are your maps and schedules! Have fun here at Jade Mountain Academy!"


End file.
